


The White Flag

by LadyKarma18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, NO offense is intended from that characters towards their respective countries, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKarma18/pseuds/LadyKarma18
Summary: Every country has its traditions, including Italy. When a neighboring nation attacks, the world finds out just how bad they have been underestimating the twin country, and how little they know about them.





	The White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own the Hetalia series, sadly (T^T)
> 
> AN: I mean absolutely no offense too anyone when I say something about the countries mentioned.
> 
> This is unbetaed.

This was something that they really should have expected. All the signs were there: the constant bullying, forcefulness, and downright aggression. But they brought flashbacks to another war better left in the past. So, history was repeated, and the signs ignored.

Slovenia, a new country that had recently gained quite a bit of power was offered a position in the World Nations, which originally was only composed of the G8. What should have been a warm welcome turned sour when he found out that Italy had joined before. Had in fact been one of the founding members. And all this time he thought he was China.

Weak, cowardly, disappointing Italy that always ran away during battle, who cowered at the sight of small cuddly animals. The one who could not even tie his own shoelace without Germanys help. And the pasta loving curly haired idiot had been brought into the most powerful group of beings before him? He would not stand for it! No organization (that he was part of) would have such a blemish in their midst!

He started off doing small things, messing with the Italians pasta every time he cooked (though for poor Italy it felt like the end of the world). Then he started talking behind his back, saying wicked and cruel things, to speaking out against him in public, then to outright physical attacks. Germany tried stepping in, as he did not like other nations attacking his smaller and weaker friend, as did Japan, France, Austria, Hungary, Spain and Romano. But they could not be around Italy all the time and Slovenia refused to be stopped.

So Slovenia continued attacking, unaware of gold glaring eyes that watched his every move, and stalked him like prey. Had he known at the beginning what he knew later on, he never would have attacked.

 

Slovenia, with his ash brown hair gently waving in the wind, sneered at the standing form of his enemy. The crying sniveling fool. Any moment now he will start crying for help. Or claim that he has some relative in his country. Ah yes-he cocked his gun, grinning- as soon as the bastard started begging he would shoot. That would show all those nations off for putting that testenine ljubeč idiota[1] as a –wait a minute. He peered closely at Italy. Something was wrong. Where was the cowering? Begging?

Italy was not doing anything like he expected him to. Instead, the italian was staring at him with blank gold eyes (and that was the first time hes ever seen the younger italian twin nations eyes opened) with a-with a smirk!

"What are you smirking at you kodrasti las čudak[2]?" he snarled, furious.

"Why at you signore(3) Slovenia"

He glared at him with grey eyes, promising pain the moment he got a hold of him, "I am surprised that you don't have your white flag with you" he said through gritted teeth.

Italy reached behind and pulled out a white flag, the white cloth providing a sharp contrast to the blue of his uniform and the earthy tones of the clearing they were in. However, contrary to what he heard, his fellow nation did not go waving the flag around like an idiot. The staff of the flag, which was a dark wood, was held loosely in his hand. Something about the way he held it and the posture he was in tugged something in his mind. Foolishly he ignored it.

"So you did bring it. I guess you really are a coward" This was good. Soon, after he killed this barba(4) his power and country would increase.

Italy shook his head sadly, and looked at him as if he was a naughty child. "Ve~ you truly are an ignorant nation signoreSlovenia. But then again, so is everyone else when it comes to Italian history and traditions"

The nerve! Those condescending words, that tone he spoke with-! As if he was better than him (Slovenia). He was about to respond, his mouth open to deliver a tongue lashing, but Italy continued, cutting him off.

"Ve~ Do you know what it means to be a descendant of Rome?" those eyes of his pinned him where he stood, and for a moment, one gut wrenching moment, he felt fear the likes of which he's never felt before.

"I don't care" he cocked his gun, aiming it, "all I know is that one of us won't be leaving this place equals (5)" he fired-

But it didn't hit.

He scarcely had enough time to widen his eyes before his gun was knocked out of his hands, white blinding his vision immediately followed by pain. A deep searing pain that traveled across his chest, from his shoulder to his hip in a diagonal. He fought back the tears that came up as blood sputtered forth. It had been a long time since he had felt pain. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

Slovenia's vision returned, and with it the Italian standing a little ways from him, not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his clothes. But- and here he couldn't believe his eyes- the white flag was dyed red around the edges with his blood. How- it didn't make any sense. How was a stck able to cut through his skin and armor like butter? He was a nation! No measely stick should be able to harm him like that!

"Why" he painfully gasped out. The white flag meant surrender. So why did he attack?

"Ve~" Italy looked at him, then the flag, then at him before dawning cleared his eyes.

"So you really did not study my history before you attacked. Then I guess you do not know the answer to my previous question then do you signore Slovenia"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Everything"

"Wha-?"

"Nonno Roma(5) even today, is acknowledged as the strongest nation that ever existed. During his time, he conquered almost all of the known world and held more wealth than any other nation"

While he spoke Slovenia retrieved his gun in front of him, once again aiming to fire. It was not to be. Again his weapon was forced out of his hands, while he was pinned to the earth, dirt grass and gravel making its way into his wound, arms pulled taunt behind him. He cried out, biting his lip so hard it bled.

"Ve~ I was not finished yet naughty Slovenia" he sang softly. He struggled, but it was no use. Inwardly he cursed. Was this the extent of his strength? Of his counties power that weak little Italy could over power him so easily. But Italy wasn't so weak now was he.

"Let me go!" he snarled and could feel him shaking his head.

"But Slovenia~" Italy cooed, "I am not done yet". He shifted, getting comfortable on his resting place on his captives back. "As I was saying, nonno Roma was the strongest in the world, and like all strong people he, and by extension, his people, had the strangest of traditions. So, it is to be expected that I, as his blood grandson, inherited some of those habits for myself and also be strong, si?"

He felt Slovenia tense under him even more then what he was before.

"What do you mean blood grandson?"

"My mother was his daughter, born of a union between the Roman Empire and Ancient Greece"

Slovenias mind was turning. He thought all that talk about the Italy bothers being the grandsons of The Roman Empire was just talk based on where the great empire was once born. It was possible for the nations to have children?

"Ve~ but that's something for you to contemplate at another time" Italy smiled at seeing the wheels turning in his head.

Italy's smile turned grim at seeing his fellow nation under him. It was true that he ran from fighting, but not for the reason that everyone believed sans his brother. The blood of the supreme conqueror flowed through his veins. Should he fight with all his might, the urge to take, the thrill of the fight could overwhelm him. And Italy was not sure that he would be able to come down from that high. Besides, he's seen what happens to the nations that try to take the world. It doesn't end well.

"Ve~ you were wondering why I attacked you with the white flag. In almost all the nations the white flag signifies surrender. However, it means something completely different in Italy. It is not known very well, in fact, it is only known to the higher ups in the Italian army. The white flag is a tradition that goes back to ancient times. Tell me signore Slovenia, did you know that the Roman Empire began in both mine and fratellos territory?" he didn't wait for him to say anything. It was common knowledge after all. "Then is it not a reasonable assumption that most of our countries traditions and culture belong to nonno Roma?"

Slovenia scoffed weakly. "That's not possible. If it were then you wouldn't exist and in your place would be the Roman Empire. He would be weakened from his loss of territory, but he would still be alive. What do you take me for an idiot?"

"Ve~ but if you asked any of the others that participated in WW2 then they would all say that they saw nonno alive and well" Italy beamed. "But we seem to be getting off track again. Your attempts to stall are very cute signore Slovenia, though sadly wasted"

Slovenia cringed at having been figured out. Was this really the barba that that everyone knew?

"In nonno Roma's era the white flag was used during war and battles with enemies and signified his nations intent to fight" Slovenias eyes widened 'what?'. "Generals would bring white flags back to their kings, the pristine white cloth soaked red with their enemies blood. And that was what the white flag stood for. For the king, it was then end of battle, the proof that their foe was defeated and killed. Of course, over time the white flags meaning got twisted, seeing as how enemies would surrender when they saw the flag. It just got twisted around, and the one holding the flag was the one who surrendered"

Slovenia paled. How could he not know this? Why did he not know this? He needed to escape, but everything was getting blurry. Faintly he remembered the injury he received at the beginning of this, which had steadily been bleeding the entire time. He barely registered the weight getting off his back.

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him were gold eyes. 'Pretty'

 

North Italy otherwise known as Veniziano or Feliciano got off his captive and headed toward the trees where his brother stepped out. South Italy or Romano or Lovino was lightly speckled with blood, a dripping red cloth held in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Ve~ Lovi I am so happy to see you~"Felicianos grin could light up all of Italy as he beamed at his brother. "We won"

"Si. Slovenias government has surrendered and are now under our rule for the next ten years" while Veniziano had fought against Slovenia, he had led Italys army against the other nations. Of course, it was not that hard with Feli dominating their personification. Romano was a brilliant general and leader, hence the reason he had inherited the southern portion of Italy. Nonno Roma seeing how natural a leader he was as a child left him the poorer less likely to thrive portion of Italy, saying that with Lovinos leadership it could rival its northern counterpart.

"That was fast"

"It was an overwhelming victory on our part, and since they started the war there was nothing that they could do to deny our demands" he handed Feli the blood soaked flag, accepting the one the other handed to him.

In this day and age it just wasn't civilized for leaders to have blood soaked flags in their offices. Bad for politics. So Lovino and Feliciano gave the flags that they soaked to each other for traditions sake.

"Ready to go home?"

"Si~"

 

A few days later Slovenia officially became a colony of Italy for the next ten years. As part of the agreement Slovenia (the person) came to live in the Italy's house. Though this was a good thing or a bad thing was to be debated.

Somehow the other world powers found out about Veniziano and Slovenia's fight as well as Romano leading the army and gave the Italys a lot of respect, something the two brothers were not used to receiving. The ex-Axis members had congratulated Feliciano on his marvelous fight (though it was more of a history lesson then a fight) and Spain had taken Lovi somewhere to congratulate him (something that Feli did not want to think about).

Everything was returning to normal except-

The door slammed open, interrupting Ludwig and Feliciano. "Veeeniiiziiiaaanooo~" Slovenia called out adoringly as he raced in. Feliciano took one glance at his fellow nation turned colony and took the most strategic route he could think of; fleeing.

Apparently Slovenia was somewhat a masochist and when Italy had defeated him he grew a crush on him. Scarily enough their new relationship was very much like Russia and his sister Belarus.

"Ve~ maybe it was not a good idea to take Slovenia in after all"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (I'm using Google so I apologize if they are not right)
> 
> 1 testenine ljubeč idiota: Slovenian for 'pasta loving idiot'
> 
> 2 kodrasti las čudak: Slovenian for 'curly haired freak'
> 
> 3 signore: Italian for 'mister'
> 
> 4 Barba: Slovenian for 'bastard'
> 
> 5 Nonno Roma: grandpa Rome
> 
> AN: Thank god, its finally over. I wrote this when I was really in to Hetalia, but that ship sailed a while ago and I just could not find the need to finish this so I'm glad this is over and done with.
> 
> AN2: Im so sorry for the confusion about Slovenia's gender. At the begining I had him as a girl but half way through i changed him to a boy. Thank you reviewerd who pointed it out cause i really thought I got them all. I read it over and changed the gender, but if anyone finds any female gendered words can they tell me please :3
> 
> So what do you guys think? Tell me in a review :3


End file.
